


New Year's Traditions

by Disassembled_Deviant



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Nines/Gavin because I can, POV Connor (Detroit: Become Human), RK900 is referred to as Nines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disassembled_Deviant/pseuds/Disassembled_Deviant
Summary: Connor wants to ring in the new year with you, but do you want the same?





	New Year's Traditions

10

They stood in front of Hank’s tv, watching as the time ticked down for the ball to drop. An odd tradition, as were many that accompanied New Years.

9

There was one that occupied the androids mind as he glanced at the woman next to him. She was smiling brightly as they all counted the seconds.

8

Connor’s thirium pump beat faster with each second. He couldn’t tell if time was standing still or buzzing past him. 

7

He took the time to analyse the scene before him. Hank sitting on the couch, face a deep red from a night of drinking. He had cut down, but since it was a holiday, had let himself go. Connor knew the older man would pay for it tomorrow, but even he could not stop the jovial atmosphere. Sumo was half asleep next to Hank on the floor, tail swishing back and forth lazily.

6

Gavin was sitting in the recliner, having just been woken up by Nines, who stood behind him. While Connor does not think he will ever understand what his ‘brother’ sees in the man, he is glad that they seem happy together. They wore paper hats and colorful glasses with the oncoming year, along with kazoos. Such an odd sight given how stoic Nines was.

5

He, himself, was wearing the similar paper hat and had a party popper in his hand. It was hard to believe how far he has come from his original objective. If Amanda saw him now, he’s sure he would be picked up by Cyberlife for immediate deactivation and completely analysed for such ridiculous behavior. A complete embarrassment for the company and he couldn’t be happier for it. Right now, however, he described himself as nervous, because his mind raced to you.

4

You stood next to him, same silly hat, in a beautiful black dress that hugged your curves like a second skin. You captivated him, slowing down his processors to the point that stringing sentences together was close to impossible. He felt incredibly warm in your presence, even on the coldest winter nights.  
3

He longed for those feelings. When you worked a different schedule than him, he moped around, annoying Hank with his slow progression. When you were sick, his chest would ache, the closest thing he has felt to pain. He hated it, and would stay with you until you were healthy. When you were sad, he, too, felt an overwhelming sadness, and an anger at whatever could bring you to such a state. He would comfort you, wrap you in blankets and hold you close as you watched old movies together. He relished in every smile and every ‘thank you’ you gave him. He was wrapped around your finger, which was both overwhelming and terrifying.

2

What he was feeling now was not unlike when he first asked you on a date. His wires felt fried and he struggled with the words. Still, you were patient and kind with him, and when you said yes he felt like he would burst, the electricity flowing from his chest to the tips of his fingers and toes. You both took it slow, but he wondered if you would be alright with what he was about to do. He had heard about this tradition that couples did to welcome the new year. While you never showed any sign otherwise, he wondered if you would want to welcome the new year with someone else, if you would be upset if he welcomed it with you.

1

That final number ticked and the ball was finishing its decent. He felt so unprepared. His mind was running so fast and he was starting to overheat. It was time to decide.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

Everyone shouted, Nines and Gavin blowing the kazoos and somehow Connor had managed to pull the party popper on time. He turned towards you only to be yanked down, lips clashing in a slightly clumsy but oh so sweet kiss. Apparently, you had the same idea as him. He was shocked, unable to process anything but the softness of your lips. You started to pull away, but he chased after you, burying one hand in your hair with the other at the small of your back. Yours caressed his cheek and neck. He never wanted this moment to end.

“Aw, come on!” Hank shouted, causing you both to pull apart, “Everyone is gettin’ some action but me!” Sumo, having fully awoken from all the noise, let out a loud ‘borf’. “Not from you! I ain’t that desperate.”

Suddenly, Hank’s words sunk in, and both you and Connor turned towards the recliner to see Nines and Gavin, getting a little hot and heavy. You both looked at each other before you started giggling. Connor smiled and joined in when Hank began to spray them with the water bottle they used on Sumo when he tried to pee on the furniture. 

Connor knew, with you by his side, this year couldn’t get any better.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!
> 
> Just wanted to write a little something to welcome the new year with our beautiful boy! I hope you and yours find joy this year and many years to come!
> 
> If ya see any mistakes, let me know!


End file.
